


A Werehog Story

by sonicxjones



Series: A Werehog Story [1]
Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, sonic unleashed - Fandom
Genre: Fiction, Gen, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, Science Fiction, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicxjones/pseuds/sonicxjones
Summary: Sonic the Werehog gets captured by Eggman who hopes to use him as a weapon against Sonic. He's going to be in for a surprise when he finds out both are one in the same.........Sonic X and Sonic Unleashed Crossover





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Werehog on the news

"This is Scarlet Garcia, SSTV News, reporting from Central Station Square Park, with breaking news." The red-haired reporter's face suddenly flashed on every television in Station Square. "A large and possibly vicious, rabid animal has apparently been spotted tonight by a few witnesses in downtown Station Square."

The televisions then displayed brief, amateur footage from what looked like another person's mobile phone. It displayed a couple walking through the park some distance away. The camera then looked away for a brief moment, until it heard the couple screaming. The person managed to film the couple running back the way they came, screaming frantically. That was when a huge dark blur burst out of a bush and sprinted to the park's exit in the opposite direction. The blur looked like a large animal that ran on all fours, and growled loudly as it fled the scene.

"All are advised to stay away, for this animal may attack if provoked. I repeat, you are advised to stay away, a large animal has been spotted in downtown Station Square."

\-----------------------------

_'Oh shoot, oh shoot'_.

These were the thoughts that kept running through his mind. No one had ever seen his transformation before tonight, since he normally stayed in Central Station Square Park, during one of his changes. But a young couple had spotted him tonight while out on a late night stroll. This had caused him to panic, burst out of the thicket that had previously concealed him, escape the park and careered into heavy traffic. Several vehicles squealed and swerved in order to avoid the large beast that had suddenly leapt onto the busy highway.

The animal heaved and bounded on all fours, its breath heavy and loud as it dashed through the streets. _'Oh man. Just my luck'_. He mentally cursed as he rounded another corner. The Cops and Animal Control officers were literally on his tail as they raced through the boulevard on just about anything that they could get their hands on. Their transportation ranged from cars, horses, and bikes: One man had even swiped a little girl's bike that proudly displayed pink streamers and a small horn.

_'I need a place to hide and rest until this all blows over, but I can barely think at all, especially with all these sirens wailing into my sensitive ears. Chaos, this noise isn't helping – wait an alley!'_

The creature's sharp emerald-green eyes located an alley in the pitch-black darkness. It was small and compact, but it would surely work for him. He immediately skidded to an abrupt halt. Just need something to give these guys the slip.

He had to hurry as his delicate, but powerful ears detected the footfalls of his pursers advancing ever closer to his hiding spot.

"There it is! After it!" A police officer riding a large chestnut-coloured horse barked.

The beast turned his head. Uh-oh! Time was up and he had to move now! His eyes jerked around as his muscles tensed, ready to spring into action. He then spotted a hot dog stand. Hmmm, that just might do the trick!

With his large, elastic arms, it took hold of one of the cart's handle bars and pulled it towards them.

All of the humans froze, with stunned expressions. The monster smiled, a large toothy grin, revealing all his large fangs. _'Have a nice trip! See you next fall!'_ And all anyone could hear was a very loud crash as the cart rammed into the humans.

The huge wolf-like creature barked in triumph. Ha! _'Serves them right for chasing me!'_ It then snorted and quickly turned his attention to quietly squeezing into the narrow alley.

Even though it was an extremely tight fit, the beast soon succeeded in reaching the other side, despite the creature's wide shoulders scraping against the grey, brick wall. It would have been so much easier if he was in his normal and true form.

_'Ugh…I really need to go on some sort of diet once I get home. The wolf mentally mused. That's what I'll do! A chilidog-free diet. I should also lay off the cakes and soda too for one week…_

_Maybe Monday to Wednesday…Or how about just Monday only?_

_Oh, no wait! Scratch that! How's a diet going to help with my wide shoulders anyway?'_

As the animal moved down to a larger alley way, after finally squeezing out of the compact alley and into a larger one, the monster sat down on a toppled-over garbage can. The metal bin crinkled like tin foil under the wolf's bulky and massive weight. His large lungs rapidly inhaled and exhaled for several minutes, while giving his heart a chance to slow down and return to a more natural rhythm.

The wolf gazed up at the full moon and bright stars. It's a good time as any to think…This still isn't my idea of a fun night. Heck, even a date with Amy is starting to sound much better than this.

The large werehog, formally known as Sonic the Hedgehog, looked down at his large clawed hands. As he started to relax, he let his mind wonder back to the day when all of this madness had started.

So, how exactly did this happen to our blue hero, you ask?  



	2. Flash Back Time!

Well, since Sonic still wasn't sure how to answer the cause behind this nightly transformation, might as well start from the very beginning...

"It's finally today!" Chris beamed at breakfast time.

"It is, Mister Chris," Ella the strong maid placed down a plate full of pancakes, butter and syrup melting and dripping down the sides. "And I want you to eat a full and filling breakfast before your soccer game."

"Aw, Ella," he smiles sheepishly. "Thanks," he replied as he carefully picked up a piece of pancake with his fork.

"Morning everyone!" Cream and Cheese hopped down the stairs. "Pancakes! You love them, don't you Cheese?"

"Chao chao!" The bow tied Chao smiles and nods. "Well, there's more than enough for everyone!" Tails replied before he put his fork to his mouth and relishes the light fluffy texture.

Grandpa Chuck chuckled from behind his newspaper. "Well the weather is going to be great today. An average of 18 degrees, no rain and clear skies are for certain all day long. Prefect for the game, it's at 5 right?"

"Yep," Chris nods. "It's kind of a late game, just so the band has practice for Tuesday's football game. And our school offered to let them use the field."

"Master Chris, the bus has pulled upfront." The butler, Tanaka spoke, leaning in from the living room.

The kid leapt up and out of his chair, snatching his backpack as he went. "I'll you guys at the game!" He said as he bid them goodbye before he ran out the front door.

"That was fast," commented Tails.

"Of course," answered Sonic who just came down the stairs. "I'd be excited too if I were in his shoes." He then took a seat at the table, with a small groan of displeasure.

"You ok, Sonic?" The fox asked.

"I'm fine, Tails, I think I just got a small bug. It's nothing."

"Well, I'll pour you an extra dose of Orange juice." Ella offered already pulling a jug and cup out.

Sonic chuckles. "Thanks Ella, and how about some bacon to go with that?"

"Sure thing!"

\-------------------------------

The rest of the morning went along without anything exciting happening. And Sonic with nothing to do was taking his usual nap on the garage roof. Soaking up some rays and just enjoying a peaceful moment.

"Zzzzzzzz…"

A small leaf falls off a nearby tree landing softly on the hedgehog's nose, stirring him from his nap. He props open an eye and smiles at it. "Oh, you couldn't have waited a few more minutes?"

Sitting up, he picks the leaf off and twirls it between two of his fingers. Now fully awake, Sonic gets to his feet. "I might as well go on a run before Chris' match. It could help with my stiffness; curse this habit of sleeping on roofs."

Seconds later, he went zooming though the city at warp speed, past people and cars. Up and down buildings, over bridges and under free way passes.

He does show off a bit, racing backwards for some fans that squealed and cheer at their blue speedy hero. "The limelight is where I belong" giving a sweeping bow as they clap and beg for more. "Sorry folks, time's a wasting and I must be going."

"Aaawwwwww!" They all whine. Sonic waves to them as he dashes off once more, heading towards Chris' school.

"You just made it Sonic!" Tails moved over on the bleachers so that his friend could take a seat. "And I grabbed us some snacks!" He announced as he passed some cotton candy. "Thanks, Tails!" Sonic beamed, sitting down next to his two tailed buddy. "So is the game starting soon?"

"Yep, right after the Anthem."

Over the loud speakers, music started to play. Everyone gets to their feet, putting a hand on their heart.

~O say can you see by the dawn's early light,  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming,  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there;  
O say does that star - spangled banner yet wave,  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave? ~

The crowd cheered when the song ended. The game could now start. It didn't take long to spot Chris out of his team of yellow and red. Everyone was taking their positions and...The game was on!

Feet moving left and right, again and again, chasing that black and white ball as it shot across the green field.

As the match went along, Sonic noticed the reoccurring pain in his stomach. At first, he thought it was from eating way too much cotton candy. Or maybe it was something he ate earlier?

It just wouldn't go away, so Sonic told Tails he was grabbing some Nachos to excuse himself. Then he went on a run, hoping it would cure his minor pain.

Sonic sped along the winding highways of Station Square, dodging swerving vehicles with ease, and even managing to have a little fun at the same time. As he rounded a bend in the busy road, he found himself playing chicken with an oncoming delivery truck that had no room to avoid him, or slow down with cars piled up in line behind its bumper. Smiling, the hedgehog slowed his neck-break pace slightly. The truck rapidly approached and the angry driver, a pudgy looking man laid on the bellowing horn, tapping it ever more frantically as the distance between Sonic and the truck's steel grill guard narrowed. Sonic waited for the precise moment before making his move.

Once the code on the license plate of the delivery vehicle became perfectly visible, Sonic planted his right foot hard against the pavement, followed closely by his left. Using the momentum from his run, coupled with a strong shove from the hedgehog's leg muscles, he leapt high; a small scuff noise broke up the din of engines and horns as the tips of his shoes brushed the top the red cab of the truck. It tripped up Sonic a bit. To keep him from ending up smeared on the pavement, he rolled into a ball and tumbled across the roof of the trailer, denting the thin aluminium in a few places. The still honking truck passed beneath Sonic and he landed with a soft thud on the highway's asphalt, still tucked into a spiky orb; quickly he had to roll to the right onto the sidewalk so he wouldn't have ended up under the tread of another large truck that ran over the spot he'd just been in.

Sonic spun along the sidewalk, avoiding the few stray pedestrians of the city that were out in this fine evening. A few twists and close calls later, the blue hero found himself on the outskirts of Central Park.

He uncurled himself then leaned up against the decorative brick archway that marked the entrance to Station Square's Central Park. Glancing back at the busy roadway, Sonic grinned broadly then chuckled to himself.

"Whew! Nothing quite like an easy evening jog to get the blood flowing," remarked Sonic to himself out loud. He stretched out his lean muscles; already the wheels in his mind were turning as he tried to think of something else fun to do. Running always improved his mood and helped him to forget a lot of the stress that came with being a well-renowned hero.

Even some of the strange sensations he'd experienced throughout the last few hours seemed to have disappeared altogether. The burning sensation he'd felt in his stomach was gone. Even as he thought about that, Sonic pressed his gloves to his gurgling gut remembering the voracious appetite that had beset him just an hour ago. He'd sated it by gulping down fifteen chilidogs. Now his stomach was a raging mass of rumbling complaints that refused to silence. "Ugh, maybe I should have let those dogs settle a bit before going on a run. That's the first time Jumbo Bob's chilidogs have…*urp…* given me any grief. That's the last time I eat any chili…well…maybe I'll just lay off them for a while," he concluded.

The aches settled at last, enough at least that Sonic decided he could risk another run before heading back to the soccer game. He didn't want to miss the last few minutes. Despite the time of night though and all he'd been through today, the cobalt hedgehog wasn't tired at all. Just the idea of missing the rest of his buddy's game didn't appeal to him. Sonic peered in through the entrance of the park.

"It's been awhile since I've taken a waltz in a park. After this, I'll head back," said Sonic as he walked beneath the archway.

He'd only walked a short distance along the well-trodden dirt trail that wound its way like a brown serpent beneath the thick canopy formed by the numerous species of tree, before Sonic felt another painful twinge in his gut. At first, it was something he could easily ignore. However, his discomfort grew, changing the hero's calm, lively expression into an ugly grimace. He was eventually forced to stop. Leaning against the sturdy trunk of an oak tree, Sonic doubled over with his head sagging forwards towards the ground and his eyes shut tight as he waited for the cramps to pass. They did not.

Suddenly, a transformation raged to life within Sonic's body. A sharp crack broke the silence of the park as Sonic's spine writhed violently within his back. The vertebrae pressed against his flesh, even managing to show through his fur. He screamed as the unanticipated pain drove him to his knees with his elbows resting on his knees for support.

"What's……URG! ACK!" Sonic choked back another cry as his spine creaked again. He felt something pulling on his tail, separating the bones that made it up. Curiosity mixed with the unnatural feeling, and Sonic craned his neck over his trembling right shoulder then gasped as his stumpy tail stretched longer, drooping down between his legs until it could nearly sweep the dirt from the trail.

By now, a needle-like sensation had spread from his chest until all of his skin felt as if something was trying to tear every single strand of fur off of him. It was a horribly irritating feeling that made the hedgehog want to tear off his own hide just to spare him from the prodding. The hero soon noticed that this was being caused by another stage of his transformation. Sonic's electric blue coat thickened into a heavy pelt of lush dark cobalt fur, bordering on an almost purplish colouring; meanwhile his peach flesh was also becoming overgrown with a shorter grey covering of fuzz. A patch of light blue fur filled in on the upper part of his torso, creating a tuft that grew in over the area of bare flesh on his chest.

Sonic stood and was given a respite that allowed him only a brief moment to examine his new darker pelt. Suddenly an inferno burst to life inside the hedgehog. Every bone in his body felt as if it were combusting; in fact Sonic expected his whole body to ignite from the heat that it was producing. He was helpless to do anything but stifle as much of his yelps as he could. Having any nearby humans coming to investigate was the last thing Sonic wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Agh! W-what's……happening……to mmm……mmeeee………rraarggg!" The question started out in a higher pitched cry for help but then lowered to a guttural growl that sounded as if he had gravel bouncing around in his throat. Choking on his words, Sonic grasped at his neck with both hands, surprised by the change. Again, he didn't have any time to ponder as the transformation went into full gear.

The burning in his skeleton turned to sharp cracks as each bone was broken into splinters allowing it to stretch; gradually, with a sound akin to stepping on a pile of twigs Sonic grew taller. His limbs popped and groaned under the stress of the elongation. Seams on his shoes that held the red material to the white rubber soles started to split as the growth worked into his feet. The thin strings that made up his socks split readily as his feet swelled up; claws then tore out what remained of them and pressed it against the tips of his runners. Sharp cracks came from each ankle as it lifted up and then stretched apart from his widening toes. Overall, though, they didn't change much but now resembled a wolf's back feet far more than they looked like a hedgehog's. Sonic continued to stretch out until he'd far surpassed his original three and a half foot stature; he leveled off at just over five feet tall. The hedgehog's arms had lengthened considerably but his legs had remained fairly stock and hadn't grown along with the rest of him.

Staggering from the pain of the transformation, Sonic managed to totter towards a tree that he tipped forwards against leaning his head against it and wrapping a hand around each side; he dug the tips of his gloves into the bark and cringed as another wave of torment assaulted his body.

Rips appeared at the ends of his gloves as long claws pierced through and burrowed into the bark of the oak tree. He flexed his fingers, gouging trenches into the wood as he growled.

Sonic's jaw was forced to open wider as his flat teeth started to sharpen into fangs. These became large enough that there was barely any room for him to close his mouth; not that he could at the moment considering he was still roaring in pain. CRACK! The hedgehog's jaw bone and frontal area of his skull fractured into shards of burning glass that quickly pressed outwards then reformed into a slight muzzle, relieving the pressure that had built in his mouth from his enlarged teeth.

Along with his small muzzle, Sonic's nose underwent a small adjustment as well. Soon his nasal passages were swimming with a host of scents and odours varying from the strong pungent reek of his own sweat and fear, to the more subtle fumes of exhaust and the warm breaths of the strolling late-night people of the city drifting from the streets surrounding the park.

Suddenly Sonic felt a twinge in his arms, not in the bone as it had been, but deep inside the muscle. A jerking twitch ran through his body as the final stages of his metamorphosis began. He roared as his arm muscle bulged rapidly starting at his biceps and continuing in a wave of growth that ran down to his gloves; quickly his skinny fuzzy arms doubled in size as lean muscle was replaced with hardened bulges of chorded mass. The gloves didn't stand a chance. His hands swelled within them, until the material exploded, revealing immense light blue hands that ended in dagger-like claws. His fingers still clutched the tree in a death-grip. Sonic's narrows shoulders widened and his chest surged outwards until it pressed against the tree trunk, turning his body from a narrow oval to an upside-down triangle shape. More muscle spread into his legs thickening and strengthening those as well. His heavy pelt of fur though hid any of the definition his expanded muscles gave him keeping the added bulk shapeless.

The tips of his ears felt like someone was pulling on them, trying to tear them off. Actually his pointy ears widened as the ends tapered off into a curve. He could now hear the sounds of his own body finishing out the last few kinks of his new form. It was a horrible sound that made him want to claw off his wolf ears; anything to stop the noise.

With the transformation fully completed Sonic, still heaving from the physical toll that the change had taken on him, let go of the tree and let his muscled arms hang loosely by his sides. His eyes slowly opened revealing two orbs of deep emerald green that still had the hedgehog's friendly gaze as well as a predatory gleam that seemed to say he would be just as likely to say hello as he would rip you apart.

Then his mind caught up with him. He got to his wobbly feet, still off balanced he placed one hand against the tree again then he looked down at himself, mouth hanging open, not finding anything coming out, aside from a shocked whine. Sonic held his hand again to his throat trying to form words but nothing came out except for more grunts, growls and whines.

 _"W-What just happened to me?!"_ His mind raced along with his heart. The poor hedgehog let go of the tree and stumbled down the path. He could barely even figure out how to move his new limbs at all. The only thing he could figure out was that he needed to get home. Get home before anyone sees him like this, whatever this is. What happened to him?

To add to the poor hedgehog's shock, his super speed was gone. His limbs just didn't want to move the way they should have. Sonic flipped over and smacked his face into the ground several times because of this.

It took hours for him to make it to Chris' house. Fearful about what might happen if he tried going in through the main door, Sonic headed to the garage. Luckily no one was there.

The transformed hedgehog looked around at the small room above the garage. Finally

He was so exhausted that he plopped onto a couch and was off in a dreamless sleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gallery: http://sonicxjones2.deviantart.com/gallery/34997333 and https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7800034/1/A-Werehog-Story
> 
> *Thanks to Shaunatheboss for fixing the chapter
> 
> Thank you Thillofthehunt http://thrillofthehunt.deviantart.com/ for writing the transformation scene for me^^ Man are you good at that!!


	3. Nightside

"Sonic?" *Poke poke* "Sonic, wake up," someone whispers to him.

"No, five more minutes." He groaned and rolled over.

.........

............

"SONIC!" The person shouted. Sonic let out a shout of surprise, leapt into the air and crashed to the ground.

"What was that for?!" Sonic rubbed his head, looking up to see Tails, who had been the one shouting. He crossed his arms, looking down at Sonic. "Where have you been? You went off to grab some snacks at the game and disappeared for the rest of the night. I find you at home passed out on the couch, with your shoes and gloves missing!"

Sonic blinks, "My gloves and shoes are missing?!" Seeming not to have remembered what happened to them just yet, he looks down in shock seeing that in fact his shoes and gloves were gone. Did he take them off or something?

"That's what I just said," Tails sounded annoyed.

The hedgehog thinks for a bit and the transformation from the night before comes to his mind. He starts shaking as the memory starts flashing back to him. The teeth, claws, and the tail...the bulging muscles...tearing fabric...the pain rebound though his mind all over again.

"Sonic are you alright?" The fox noticed the unusual reaction of his best friend.

"N-No, Tails, I'm not alright," he replied as he clamped his eyes shut, trying to block the memory away.

That surprised Tails; normally Sonic's the guy who never admits when something's wrong or bothering him.

"Something happened to me last night, buddy. I have no idea what," he shivered more. "I went on small run instead of getting more food, cause my gut had been bothering me -"

"Cause of the flu, like Ella said?"

Sonic sighed. "Let me continue. During that run, I went through the park for a quick stroll. When I was hit by an extreme wave of pain then...something..."

"Something what, Sonic?" Tails pressed.

"I turned into something, mind gripping pain was going through me and I changed into some sort of beast thing...it hurt so much, every part of me was on fire, throbbing with excruciating pain, every single fiber was screaming..."

Then, he trailed off, lost in thought, leaving Tails to look at him sadly. Sonic can't be kidding around about whatever this is.

He looked too scared, and that's something the fox had rarely seen from the super speeding hedgehog. And not nearly this bad as well.

"I believe you."

\-----------------------------

A while later...

Tails had Sonic hooked up to a machine.

"Hold still, Sonic. This is scanning you over to find the reasoning behind this 'transformation' you told me about." He was checking over data and readings from the machine. "Though it might it easier if you were transformed now."

"Tails, I have no idea how the first one even happened, it's not like I got a manual for this. Go to chapter 5 about the cause and triggers...yeah, no can do there, buddy."

"Well, at least would you stop fidgeting so much? I'm not going to get anything good with all that movement."

"Fine." Sonic grumbled and crossed his arms as he leans back a bit.

"Right there, perfect, don't move."

...  
...................  
..................................

"Well?" Sonic tapped his foot, getting tired of sitting. "Are you done yet, it's been hours."

"It's only been fifteen minutes."

"*Groan* Oh, come on!"

This goes on for a half an hour before Tails finishes and tells Sonic he can go, but not before getting a spare pair of gloves and shoes for him.

Sonic walks to the main house, where he quickly runs into Ella, who whips up a hearty meal. He was half way through his plate when Cream, Cheese and Chris (Hehe three C's) came in for a mid-day snack.

"Hi, Mister Sonic!" Cream beams as she sits with them at the table. Cheese rests in the seat next to her.

"Heh, hi, Cream, were you guys outside playing?" Sonic had asked back.

"Chao ch ch chao!" Cheese happily chatters with excitement and Cream translates. "Yes, we were out picking flowers and drawing pictures, and then we had a tea party. Oh, and then Chris came out and started teaching us how to kick a soccer ball around."

"Choa ka choo chao!"

"Heh, yes, you did a very good job as a goalie, Cheese."

"So, you guys had loads of fun, I see. That's good! What else have you been doing, Chris?"

Chris had zoned out a bit during their conversation as he nibbled on the chocolate chip cookie in his hand. "Oh! Um...Not that much, aside from playing soccer with Cream and Cheese. Grandpa and I are going to the mall to look for parts for the X-Tornado's radio system later on."

Sonic forks some bacon. "Oh, that sounds fun. Hey, ah sorry about leaving yesterday." He paused a second. "There was Eggman, you know, doing his normal evil thing. It was far outside of Station Square and there wasn't much time to waste -"

"It's alright Sonic, I'm glad you had time to see most of the game."

"Right." The hedgehog nods. "Good job with that pass to your team mate in the first half by the way."

Chris turns red a bit. "It was a lucky shot, nothing special."

"Come on, that was special man, you're getting real good at it. Keep it up, pal!" Sonic gave him his classical thumbs up with a smile.

The kid pulls a small smile. "Thanks, Sonic, that means a lot. Well when were done eating do you want to come with me, Cream and Cheese?"

Sonic looks to the side. "Yeah sure, after I check up with Tails on something, then I'll be right out."

"Great!" The kids beam and finish their snack quickly. "See you soon, Sonic." And they were out the door quickly.

Sonic turns back to his plate, he didn't know if he should tell the others. Would they even believe him? He didn't want to lie much more than he had to with his reasoning behind leaving the soccer game last evening. But then again he didn't even know how or why it happened yet, so he should maybe tell them after he and Tails had a chance to find out an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> *Thanks to Shaunatheboss for fixing the chapter


	4. Captured

"I'm sorry, Sonic, but I'm not done yet with my test." Tails told Sonic when he came in. "It's going to take a while longer to get some accurate results. Why don't you go hang out with Cream and Cheese till I'm done? If you feel like you're going to change again, come up here as quickly as possible."

Sonic lets out a sigh, and then heads back outside where Cream, Cheese and Chris were all playing in the pool.

Being afraid of water, Sonic sits down on a chair and watches for a little while, smiling as they splash each other and play a round of Marco Polo.

"Marco!" Chris called out with his eyes closed.

Cream giggles and calls out 'Polo' and Cheese calls it out in 'Chao'. Chris tries and moves closer to where the sounds of their voices were. "I'm going to get you, Marco!"

"Polo, heheh!"

She narrowly ducks underneath the older kid's arms.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Sonic chuckles and leans back in the chair to look up at the sky, he lets out another small sigh and closes his eyes. He quickly dozes off to sleep again.

\------------------

Present day

Sonic leans his back against the alley wall and looks towards the sky. After that is when he found out this change happens every single night.

The stars glitter in the pitch black sky, as the beast hedgehog's mind wanders into the flashback again.

\------------------

He was woken up by Tails a while later, the fox had a worried expression on his face. They both quickly headed to the garage together.

"See, Sonic." He points at some papers and charts pinned to the wall. "Reading shows an abnormal amount of negative energy in your system. This isn't natural to have so much in one person from all I've seen. And from what I can tell, the energy is in some sort of 'dormant' phase."

"A dormant phase?" Sonic asked.

"I think you changed because there was a spike in the negative energy. But what triggered this and if it will happen again, I can't say. And I don't know why there's such a build-up of energy inside of you in the first place."

"Well some answers are better than none, I suppose." Though Sonic felt just as confused he was before.

"Give me some more time and I might find something else."

"Ok...thanks for your help, Tails."

Sonic turned to walk out the door when he stops short; there was the pain in his gut again. "Um, Tails?"

"Yeah, Sonic?"

"I don't know why or how but I think I'm about to change again. I don't think anyone should see this yet!"

The fox leaps to the windows and snaps the blinds shut. Sonic grabs a pillow and puts part of it in his mouth. He tells Tails before he does this that it's to muffle his screams of pain.

When the pain inducing transformation starts up again, Tails only could watch for a few seconds after that, he clamped his hands over his eyes. The transformation was unbearable to witness, especially when it was his best friend.

Even with the pillow in his mouth, he could still hear Sonic's whimpers while his body goes though the changes again. His tail grew long, the muscles expanded, his nose become more wolf like again. All of which Tails just shook, hoping that it would end soon.

Sonic's ears grew and his pelt darkens and lengthens, becoming the thick coat once more.

His arms extend and the talons reappear at the ends on his fingers, sharp as knives.

This goes on for a nearly several unbearable minutes before Sonic drops to the ground panting in exhaustion, weakly he taps Tails' leg to let him know that he was done.

His eyes widen when he takes his hands off of them. "You weren't kidding, Sonic when you said you turned into a beast!"

Sonic nods.

"What? Can't you talk?"

Sonic ears then go down as he shook his head.

"So, you've tried?"

He nods again.

Tails gets to his feet and looks over his friend. "Well, might as well do some tests while you're like this. It might help me come to a conclusion as to why this has happened."

Sonic smiles and his tail wags a little bit, it would be great to find a cure as well, thinking to himself.

\------------------

Present day (Again)

Suddenly, Sonic's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar laugh above him. Looking up, his lips quickly curled into a snarl.

Flying high above him in his Egg mobile was Doctor Eggman. The doctor smiled down at him. "Oh ho! Aren't you a big one? So, you're the beast that the media is going on about? You'll be prefect for my plans to destroy a certain pest of mine."

Sonic growls at him. _'Fat chance I'd ever help you!'_

But just hearing the growling and not the mental refusal the scientist chuckled. "Oh, don't worry." He pressed a button on his machine's dashboard. "I promise you won't feel a thing."

A large arm ending in what looked like a fire hose dropped from the front of the Egg mobile. Sonic's fur bristles, standing on end as the arm drew closer to him. He tenses up, waiting for it to shoot at him, trying to fire some sort of laser beam or bullets.

Soon it was point blank in his face, yet it still hadn't made any attempt to attack him.

_'Well is it going to do something or what?'_

Almost immediately after he thought this, he got his answer. All of a sudden, a burst of green gas shot straight into Sonic's face. He lets out a roar of surprise and leaps back trying to avoid it, but it was already starting to take effect.

"It's time for you to take a nice nap, my friend." Eggman chuckles with a smile.

Sonic takes tumbling step trying to stay on his feet, his mind was getting foggier and foggier. He was trying to fight off the effects of the gas, but was failing miserably.

_"'m am...not your...friend!'_

"Sir, is the knock-out gas even working?" One of Eggman's robots, Bokkun, looked down at Sonic, flying next to the doctor.

"Oh, don't worry, it's trying to fight it but it won't be able to for long."

Which was true, Sonic drops to his knees, his vision was fading fast and his mind was barely able to come up with a single complete thought.

"See, what did I tell you?"

Then Sonic's arms gave way and he collapses to the ground. Another mechanical arm comes out of the Egg mobile and carefully picks up the knocked out hedgehog.

"Now, to my Egg Fort!" Eggman happily boasts as he carefully starts to steer the ship out of the city.


	5. Imprisoned

_"Aurgh........W-Why does my head hurt so much?"_ Sonic slowly starts to wake up, his eyes flicker open. His mind is still groggy and heavy, not quite recovered from the effects of the gas. _"W-What happened?"_

It takes several minutes for Sonic to wake up enough to look around at his dim surroundings. There is a table with medical tools to his left, and there is an x-ray viewer along with a few other things he couldn't identify to his right. He concludes that he is in some sort of operating room.

Then he remembers what happened earlier and realizes where he is. His eyes shoot down in horror and fear. Had Eggman seen him transform at all? To his relief, though a bit upset about it anyway, Sonic is still in beast form.

Which means it was still night outside. But how close was it to daybreak?

Sonic grunts as he tries to lift his powerful transformed arms, but he finds heavy straps are binding him down to the platform. He then attempts to get free by biting the straps, but his jaws couldn't even reach them.

Suddenly, a bright, blinding light above him turns on, causing him to shut his eyes tight. "I see your awake now," says a familiar voice. Sonic cracks open one eye to see who spoke in the darkness. Even with the hash light, he sees a figure stepping towards him.

It is Eggman, wearing a surgeon's attire. He pulls off the mask that is covering his face, and dims the light, "There's no need to have per-surgery jitters. We're already done with the first round of procedures, and won't do more until tomorrow"

_"Wait, what did you do!!??"_ Sonic's eyes widen in panic and his thoughts race, questions and curses whirling in his mind.

Oblivious of Sonic's thoughts, Eggman continues, "We didn't do much this time, just a simple microchip under the skin on the back of your neck. Just in case something goes wrong with what I have in store for you. I will be able to easily find you this way."

Sonic, hearing movement to his right, looks to that side and sees the Doctor's two robots, Decoe and Bocoe, indeed picking up the bloody surgeon tools. The hegehog shivers when he realizes that it is his blood on those utensils.

"Don't worry, my friend. You were unconscious, and felt nothing."

Sonic looks back at the Doctor, and growls, baring his long, sharp teeth. That only makes the doctor laugh. Bokun flies over wearing a little nurse's outfit, "Doctor Eggman, should we take him to the 'recovery' room 'till your ready for him again?"

Eggman nods while pulling the surgeon hat off his bald head, "Yes Bokun, the room is all set up. Just take our 'guest' there, and fetch something for him to eat. We wouldn't want our 'friend' to starve now, would we?"

Sonic's stomach rumbles little just hearing that. Bokun giggles, nods, and the little robot starts to push Sonic's cart down the hall, its squeaky wheels screeching loudly. He tries to struggle free from the straps again, which makes Bokun smile. "Doctor Eggman made sure those were tough enough, so you can't break out of them. Come on there's no point in trying," The robot starts to get a little annoyed that Sonic seems to ignore him. So he just continues to push the cart.

Soon they arrive at a large open room that resembles a big cat exhibit at a zoo, complete with plants, rocks and trees everywhere. Bokun presses a button, opening a door to the enclosure. He then tips the cart and the straps are undone, sending Sonic face-planting into the dirt. Before Sonic can get to his feet, the robot races out with the cart and the door immediately shuts behind him.

Sonic looks anything but pleased, _"Just wonderful, I'm in the hands of Eggman."_ Sonic brushes his fur off and looks around the room, "The only thing missing is the glass window, with kids and their parents gawking at me."

He searches around, trying to find some way out of the room, but finds nothing...No vent, air ducts, nothing and no way to open the only door out from this side either. Looking up, hoping to find a lose tile in the ceiling, he spots a camera, _"I'm being watched."_

After checking around once or twice more, he gives up the search. At least he had found what seemed to be a cave, only slightly bigger than his wolf-like bulk. Just to be sure, he looks around for any hidden cameras within, judging by what Eggman said to him before.

He is glad the doctor didn't find out who he really is, and if he is able to stay in here all day, Sonic just might be able to hide the truth from the mad doctor, long enough to escape.

He curls up in a ball within the cave, and sighs, _"Funny, Egghead is planning to use me as a weapon. He doesn't know the one he's going to use me against, is me."_

\-----------------------------------------

The next day at the elementary school............

The kids were outside having recess. Chris and his friends: Helen, Danny and Frances were playing a game of Horse on the basketball court.

"So did you guys see the news last night too?" Danny caught the ball after missing the hoop.

"About some big bear or something." Frances took the ball next and got ready to toss it. "I heard it disappeared."

"I hope it didn't get hurt or anyone else. It would be pretty sad if someone hurt a lost wild animal." Helen said with a hint of concern. She watched from her wheel chair, waiting for her turn.

"Well I guess your right about that Helen." Chris caught Frances 's ball and hands it to her.

"You think Sonic might of gone to look for it?" Danny asked. Chris shrugs. "He probably did."

"Ok it's your turn- oh look it Chris it's your uncle Sam" Each of them turn to see a man getting out of a formula one car.

"Hey Sam what brings you here?" Chris asked his uncle as he walked up to them. "I wanted to give you and your friends V.I.P passes to the race track opening tomorrow. Since I haven't got to see you in a while, thought I deliver them to you in person." He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out 4 lanyards.

"Wow thanks!" They beam each grabbing one. Sam smiles back. "Well I'm going to stop at the house and drop the rest off. If you see Sonic remind him to come if he can."

"Sure thing. Oh hey is the president really going to make a appearance there?"

"He sure is right after yours truly gets to unveil a surprise." Sam puffed his chest a bit. "So I'll see then."

"Bye Sam!" They all wave goodbye as the uncle gets back in the car and races off.

"So you guys going?" Chris looked at his friends. Each of them nods. "Of course we are, V.I.P passes why not?"

\------------------------------

Sonic's stomach complained loudly, he tried to cover his ears to block the sounds out. He already missed breakfast and the smell of lunch was so painful. Bokun had arrived earlier and placed a tray with assortment of meats on it: Bacon, sausage, hamburger patties and hotdogs just to name some. Eggman was thinking he was still a beast, a meat eating carnivore, but that wasn't true.

Even if that meant starving, Sonic wasn't coming out till nightfall when he does change back into his beastself. He can't let the Doctor find the beast was really his enemy.

Shivering he goes and rubs his arms for a brief minute, he was worried about what Eggman had planned. And knowing him it's not exactly the best thing.

He missed his friends, were they worried at all? As much as he was about them?

He curls in a tight ball, just trying to think of what to do......

........................

And stays that way for several hours till the night arrives and his painful transformation comes again. And he tries with all his might not to cry out in pain, determined to keep this change a secret. His fur, tail, and his nose all grow and become longer. The muscles expanded and grew in mass, his teeth became sharp as daggers. The arms and leg changed shape........at the very least he didn't have to worry about ruining his shoes and gloves.

Sonic had taken those off before he had transformed in the park, a habit he quickly picked up after losing the first and second pairs.

But soon the pain faded and the beast hedgehog stuck his nose out of artificial cave. Racing out to the tray he snatched up  
the cold meat and scarfed it down. Sonic shudders and coughs a bit as the cold, chunky pieces of meat went to his empty stomach.

_"Argh.....does Eggman even know seasoning is?"_ But then again he doesn't know Sonic wasn't a real wild animal used to eating meat all the time. _"But at least it's cooked, I'm not sure I could eat raw meat even like this."_ Glancing down at his large clawed hands. Then he goes and chokes down the rest of the food. Full but disgusted Sonic lays down on the ground, _"Either I wait for Eggman to do something or figure out someway to get out of here."_

"Hey!"

Sonic's head shoots up again there was Bokun flying towards him, Sonic bares his teeth telling him to back off. "I'm just here for the tray ok?" The robot goes to get the tray, scooping it up he smiles. "You ate it all, I guess you like my cooking."

_"Ak! He made that?! Yuck!"_ But he kept a straight face and looked away. Big mistake.

Out of the blue there was a sharp pain in back, Sonic snapped his head around and saw Bokun holding a needle in his free hand. A empty needle I might add.

"Nighty night big guy." The robot laughs and Sonic quickly felt the familiar wave of forced sleep.

_"Not again......."_ And quickly falls limp.

**Author's Note:**

> *Thanks to Shaunatheboss for fixing the chapter
> 
> Gallery: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7800034/1/A-Werehog-Story and https://sonicxjones2.deviantart.com/gallery/34997333


End file.
